Dreams through the Looking Glass
by DanniHavok
Summary: Bella keeps having a re-occurring dream about a beautiful blond warrior. Not sure about the title and this is a oneshot but if people like I might do a multi-fic with this pairing it's FEMSLASH no likey no readie


My dreams are annoying me recently. Always the same damn thing and what confuses me more are they aren't even about Edward. I mean at least that would make sense because he's all I think about most of the time. But no these dreams do not focus on Edward but a mysterious woman instead.

They always start out the same;

_I'm in a huge grand throne room which seems to be covered in nothing but red. Every way my eyes turn the brilliant colour assaults my sight even all the people dress in crimson._

_Even me I realise as I look down at myself and see me wearing a beautiful corseted ball gown with a flowing skirt that flows to the floor. It's a deep sinful scarlet colour with black silk threaded into a unique design on the front of the corset. Its strapless but covering most of my arms are silk gloves that reach past my elbows one red one black. I can feel my hair tied up at the back as it's not cascading down my back as usual and there is a dead weight on my ears telling me I'm wearing large earrings._

_I hardly get a chance to look at my surroundings properly before a woman's voice fills every inch of the large room "Bella! Bring me my Bella!"_

_My name, she want me but who wants me I don't recognise the voice. I try to look through the fog of my mind to identify who is calling me. Then a woman swims into my vision. She's older than me by about 20 something years with what appears to be a huge head larger than any I'd seen flaming red hair on the top of it. Her wide face is a strange mixture of white, blue and red makeup that almost hurts to look at._

_She grabs my hand and pulls me across the room towards her throne where a small stool is set beside it. "Sit!" she commands and I do as I'm told but she remains standing looking out at the congregation of people. "My people here is my Bella" she looks down at me and smiles when she says my name making me shiver with nerves "she is my new favourite and I want to take her as my partner."_

_My head whips round at that statement "What- what are you talking about?" I ask shakily._

_"Quiet!" she screams literally going red in the face for a few seconds. I bow my head in obedience while she sighs heavily trying to calm herself. Once she's managed that she continues "If anyone wishes to challenge my decision then speak now." Her tone is threatening as if daring someone to challenge it. The silence that follows her challenge makes my heart sink and my stomach to knot horribly._

_"I challenge it Iracebeth of Crims!" said an angelic voice from the back of the room and the most beautiful woman steps from the throng of red wearing all white. My breathing hitches in my throat as I drink in her beauty with my eyes. Her long flowing blond hair is down like a sheet of sunshine and her steady brown eyes smoulder like melting chocolate. Unlike every other woman in the room she doesn't wear a dress but a set of glistening armour that twinkles lightly when the light hits it. In her hand she holds a large sword with strange jewels embedded in the blade._

_"How dare you! Off with her head!" screams my captor._

_"NO!" I scream standing in a panic, how could anyone want to kill something so beautiful?_

_Iracebeth's strong hand grips my arm and pulls me to her whispering viciously "You will stay here and if you move I'll make you watch her death!"_

_I wilt at the thought of having to watch her die and stand perfectly still in her grasp looking anywhere but the fight that has commenced in front of me. This angel who has come to save me, I presume is battling with what look like giant metal playing cards that carry huge spears._

_After what feels like an eternity I hear my captor scream "Kill her you fools don't just stand there!"_

_I chance a look and gasp in surprise, I had expected the girl to be dead as she had been horribly outnumbered but instead she is surrounded by tiny shreds of what is left of the cards their spears strewn across the floor. The blond beauty then points her blade at us and says in a low dangerous voice "I finish this with you 'Bloody Big Head.'"_

_A smile graces me face when she looks at me and winks but it doesn't stay there long when I feel cold steel on my throat. "If I can't have her no one will" she mumbles under her breath. "If you take one step closer I'll kill her!" she threatens loud enough to be heard this time._

_My angel starts to stride forward "I don't think so Iracebeth not even you could kill something so pure" her statement makes me blush and I avert my eyes trying to hide my embarrassment._

_"I will I'll do it!" she shrieks dragging my backwards but not even pushing the blade closer to my throat._

_"It's over Iracebeth give up!"_

_"Never, you can never have her!" The knife is shaking in her hand she's loosing her grip on my arm this may be my only chance. I elbow the Red haired manic in the gut which makes her grip on my arm leave completely and I duck under her knife. I lift the ridiculous lengths of my dress and run towards the blond woman who seems to running to me._

_I want nothing more than to throw my arms around her but she wheels round me and with an aim that is strong and true plunges the sword into Iracebeth's stomach. The large headed woman opens her mouth into a surprised 'Oh' just as blood gurgles up her throat and out her mouth._

_I cover my mouth with my hands in shock as I see my saviour pull out her weapon and watch Iracebeth fall to the floor her crown rolling off her bulbous head. Angel picks it up and turns to look at me with a look of worry and slight fear. She almost runs to me dropping the sword and crown to the floor like they are worthless and removes my hands from my face so that she can kiss me._

_Her soft lips make me melt and as my knees are already weak she has to wrap her arms around my waist to make sure I don't fall. I in return wrap my arms around her neck and pull her closer to me kissing her back fiercely. Our lips fit together so well and soon her tongue is gliding across my lips asking for entrance. I allow it without a second thought and moan deeply as she explores my mouth._

_But to soon it's over and she's pulling back from me, "I thought I might be too late" she whispered pressing her forehead to mine._

_"You saved me" was all I could say._

_She looks me dead in the eye and I forget to breath, after a second she places one hand on my cheek stroking gently while her other arm stays wrapped firmly round my waist. "Bella you know that you can't belong to me, don't you?" she sounds heart-broken and I want to deny this fact but somehow I can't._

_I nod and feel tears escape my eyes "I want to stay but…I don't know how but I know I can't stay here…with you" I finish my sentence forcefully because I can't admit this to myself. I shake my head slightly "I hardly know you but-" I let my gloved fingertips trace her lips making her sigh and close her eyes slowly "-I feel like you're the only one that I've ever loved."_

_"I feel the same" she whispers her eyes filling with tears this time but I won't let her cry over me she should never be in pain. I kiss her gently making her tighten her grip on my waist protectively like I'd disappear in her very hands. "I love you Isabella Swan" she mumbles against my lips._

That's when the coldness of the night crashes round me and I wake from my wonderful dream, the warm embrace the loving voice into reality where a stone cold vampire lies by me staring contently. I wish I could tell Edward about the dreams but I don't know how he's react and I can't even tell anyone else because it's to much of a risk that he'll read their minds. I never get to utter back the words

_"I love you to Alice Kingsley."_


End file.
